


lucky (i'm in love with my best friend)

by the_esc_key



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: A Good Mix, Also A Lot of Puns, Angst, Fluff, I Am Grade A LaFerry Trash, LaFerry - Freeform, Other, Plenty of AUs, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some Canon, Some Other Ships May Appear, only a little bit though, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_esc_key/pseuds/the_esc_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of LaFerry one-shots based off 18 crazy sentences. Other characters may or may not make appearances, but LaFerry-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muesili and Muesi-lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fic! I'll try and update every so often. Kudos + Comments = Happy Writer :D Thanks for reading xx  
> Sentences prompts found here: http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts  
> also check me out on tumblr! @the-esc-key

**_Prompt #1:_ ** _"Who wouldn't be angry - you ate all my cereal and faked your death for 3 years!"_

Lola Perry had strict morning regimes. She woke up every morning at exactly 7:00 - she didn't even set a second alarm. She then had breakfast and was out the door by 7:45, giving her ample time to cycle to the bakery where she worked before 8. She was a very systematic person so everything was laid out the night before for optimum efficiency. Even the servings of muesli she had every morning - except for Sundays, those were pancake days - were already in plastic bags in her cupboard. She took pride in her organisation. The repetition of the morning and every other task she did helped her to take her mind off more stressful things. She was able to put out of her mind the events of a few years ago, the accident -  _LaFontaine_.

It originally took her a long time to move on from the loss of her partner. But with help from therapists, her friends and support groups she took back the control in her life. She was what some people could call happy - she had a job she loved, friends who cared about her, she was healthy...but her life still hadn't been the same. Until recently she had never known a life without them, so coping now was completely uncharted territory. She had bared everyone's opinions on what she should do as well. Some tried to help her forget, some insisted she keep their memory alive, some advised to move on with someone else - and she knew they all had her best interests at heart. But they hadn't gone through losing their best friends, and they didn't know what it was like. Like someone had teared you in two and expected you to act whole again. Not even like losing a part of yourself, like losing one of your senses...the world wasn't the same.

But for the most part she put on a happy front and went through the motions of day to day life. That is exactly what she was doing on the morning that her life turned upside down for the 3rd time in her life. The 1st time was when she met Laf, then Susan, only age 5. The 2nd was when she got the call, that there had been an accident, that their family wanted her there, that the doctor was sorry. And the 3rd, well, it involved LaF too.

The alarm began to go off as Lola pulled back the covers and rose from bed. She slid the screen to stop the melodic tone and slipped on the comfiest pair of slippers she owned. Padding to the door and out into the hall, she heard a rustling sound coming from the kitchen. She pulled back into her room, shutting the door silently as she looked around for some sort of weapon. She had never experienced someone breaking into her apartment before and living alone meant she knew it must be someone threatening. No one had a key, except for her.

Gripping a broom forcefully in front of her she crept back to the kitchen, steeling herself outside the door. "I know you're in there!" she said as threateningly as she could. She heard a sound like a glass breaking and continued on. "I'm giving you 3 seconds to put back whatever you're taking and leave! Or else I-I'm coming in there. And...and I'm armed!" she said, her resolve wavering but hearing no movement. "Alright! 3...2...1!"

She burst through the door, broom in hand, to an unexpected scene. Thinking back on it, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. But it wasn't  _that_.

The intruder was none other than LaFontaine. Her best friend, the love of her life. Who she had buried 3 years ago. Who was dead. Or apparently not. It was a lot to process. They stood facing the door with the guiltiest look she had ever seen. Around their feet were pieces from a shattered bowl, milk puddles and muesli scattered along the floor. All of the bags that once held her cereal servings were empty, as well as the previously full gallon of milk. In their hand was a small spoon, milk still dripping from it to the floor.

They looked different as well. More tired, but also a lot older. Their hair had grown out quite a bit, and cut raggedly as if they done it themselves. No scrapes of bruises as she could see, but Perry didn’t pay too much attention. She was too busy screaming.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU!?!? YOU…YOU WERE _DEAD!_ I _BURIED YOU!!!_ I-I Don’t…..” she said with equal parts terror and confusion. The broom lay at her feet, forgotten. She took a few moments to collect herself, and LaF made the wise decision of staying silent.

“Either I am hallucinating…or you have a LOT of explaining to do.” Perry said harshly while her voice wavered, subtly pinching herself to check this wasn’t a weird dream.

“No Perr, it’s real. I’m…I’m alive.” LaFontaine said. “It’s kind of a long story but I had to fake my death. I had no say in the matter so before you get ma-“

“You. Did. _WHAT!?”_ Perry said, any confusion or happiness transforming quickly into rage. How _dare_ they do such a thing. Playing with Lola’s feelings, with her emotions, with her mental state like that.

LaFontaine now looked a little defensive but more scared than anything. “Perr, please don’t be angry I-“

“Who wouldn't be angry - you ate all my cereal and faked your death for 3 years!” Lola shot back, gesturing wildly at the mess that surrounded the two.

“I didn’t have a choice! The stuff I was working on was dangerous…stuff people could get killed over. People like you.” they said earnestly, trying not to lose the one thing that kept them going the past 3 years. “The government took control of the project and put us all in the Witness Protection Program. I had to fake my death to protect you. I couldn’t let anything happen because I love you.” they said, their eyes pleading with her to forgive them.

Something in Perry broke during the short speech and she began crying. Too many emotions rushed through her as tears began to flow down her face, morning regime forgotten. LaF took this as their cue and made their way to her, dodging shards of ceramic on the floor. Their arms wrapped around her as she inhaled the scent she had missed for 3 years. They comforted her until she could speak without choking up. “P-please don’t leave me again” Perry said, her voice small and fragile.

“I promise, I won’t.” LaF said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I missed you so much. More than you can imagine.” they said softly.

“I think I have an idea.” Perry said with a sad half smile, embracing her partner for the first time in 3 years. Even though she was crying, surrounded by a complete mess, and off-schedule she was still happier than she had been in a long time.


	2. Can't Let It Show-er (Shower)

**_Prompt #2: "_ ** _I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."_

 "Lola, are you going to be done sometime today? It's been 20 minutes!" LaF called into the bathroom, standing outside with their arms crossed and foot tapping on the wooden floor. It was  _their_ house for God's sake! They needed to shower too, and it was already 9 o'clock. Lola was staying over, but that was nothing new. Perry basically lived at the Lafontaine's, and Laf at the Perry's. So much so that there was a drawer in their room with some of Perry's stuff in it. These sleepovers have been happening for nearly 10 years now, as they both prepared to go back into their sophmore year of high school in the next week. 

The noise of the water shut off and LaF was pleased they had succeeded . They heard disgruntled grumbles coming from inside the bathroom and soon heard the click of the lock.  _She couldn't possibly have gotten dressed that quickly..._ they thought. Before they could come to any sort of hypothesis or conclusion the door swung open to reveal... _woah._

Standing in front of LaFontaine was...Perry. But, they had never seen her like this.

Her lithe body was wrapped in a towel to maintain her modesty, but water still clung to her body. She was toweling her hair with a smaller hand towel, the wet red ringlets shaking water out. Her legs seemed to go up for miles before disappearing up into the towel. LaFontaine's eyes traveled down her face and shoulders to trace a water droplet's path along the curve of her breast disappearing into the towel.

They swallowed thickly, their brain completely short-circuiting as flush crept up their neck and face. The biology enthusiast was of course aware that if their brain  _actually_ short circulated they would be dead. They might as well be dead, in front of them an angel with a halo of fiery curls.

_ Wait, what? _  LaF thought, internally shaking themselves out of that train of thought. They had seen Perry in more revealing clothing - hell, they've seen her in a bikini. But that was in public, not in a hallway that seemed too small all of a sudden. They were all alone together, and Perry was beautiful and scarcely dressed and  _wet_ and..

_NO!_ LaF ripped themselves out of their revere, blinking and trying to fight the redness that was surely creeping onto their cheeks. They attempted to focus on the fact that her lips were moving, not that they wanted her lips moving upon their own. Oh God, she was lecturing them on something!

"...so next time if I say I'll be out of the shower in 25 minutes, don't be rushing me until that time is up! Okay?" she said sternly, one hand continuing to dry her hair while the other was poised on her hip. Oh crap, a question! Think Laf, think!

COME ON!

_SAY SOMETHING! SAY ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!_

"I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." LaF said honestly.

That was apparently the  _wrong_ thing to say as Perry threw up her hands and sighed, marching off to their room. "Go on, have the shower!" Perry shot over her shoulder.

LaF wasn't too worried, she'd forgive them by the time they went to bed tonight. They were too busy trying not to make it obvious that they ogled after her as she walked down the hall. She turned into the room and shut the door firmly (Perry didn't slam doors). LaF closed their eyes as they tried to erase the image that would surely haunt their dreams, especially the not-so-PG ones.  _Well, at least I have the shower,_ they thought, entering the bathroom.


End file.
